


Если двое не работают — ищите третьего

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), lintares



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: При других обстоятельствах Майкл и Реймонд стали бы любовниками. Однако ни Розалинд, ни Тренера это не беспокоит.
Relationships: Coach/Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Coach/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Если двое не работают — ищите третьего

**Author's Note:**

> Рей все еще не любит внезапные прикосновения, Майкл все еще босс, Розалинд - самая прекрасная женщина на свете, Тренер все еще подорожник ко всем вавкам Рейонда Смита. Слова "моногамия" нет в лексиконе автора.

– Послушай. Я не… Я не собираюсь как-то давить, и все, что ты скажешь, не будет использовано против тебя, но мне нужно знать. Он тебе нравится? 

– Это другое. Но я его хочу, физически, – последняя фраза явно вылетает против воли, как оправдание. 

– И почему вы не… Из-за миссис Пирсон? 

– Из-за субординации. И моих проблем с контролем. 

– У тебя нет проблем с контролем.

– У Микки есть проблемы с моим контролем. Вдвоём мы не работаем. 

– Но ты бы хотел? 

– Возможно. 

Такого ответа вполне достаточно. 

***

Микки открывает входную дверь своим дубликатом ключа. Рей единственный из его подчиненных, к кому он может ворваться бесцеремонно в любое время дня и ночи, и даже в выходной. Он никогда не заявился бы так к Дейву или Фрейзеру, Реймонд же настолько свой. 

К присутствию посторонних Микки оказывается не готов. Рей, похоже, дремлет на диване, уютно устроив голову на груди своего – Микки не потрудился запомнить имя – боксера или чем он там промышлял. И даже не реагирует на шум в прихожей. 

Эта мирная картина неожиданно раздражает. 

– Что, даже не подойдешь к боссу? – насмешливо произносит Микки и удобно прислоняется к дверному косяку.

Рей дергается вскочить почти инстинктивно, но его останавливает рука на талии. 

– Нет, Рей, останься, – почти неслышно шепчет Тренер тому на ухо, и Рей как-то сразу обмякает и даже (серьёзно?!) вновь закрывает глаза. Дает ответить за себя. 

– Вы пришли в чужой дом и с порога пытаетесь командовать его хозяином. Рей решил все рабочие вопросы ещё в обед, – спокойно отчитывает этот Тренер Микки, будто не знает, кто перед ним. Или, наоборот, именно потому, что знает больше многих. Микки заинтригован. – Сами подойдите, если вам так нужно. 

Микки очень внимательно смотрит несколько секунд в ответ. Рей доверяет этому ирландцу. Доверяет так, что пустил не только в собственный дом и собственные дела, но и в собственную постель на постоянной основе. Не остановился на паре встреч в хорошем отеле. И даже сейчас, кажется, почти дремлет в его объятиях, словно это не босс стоит на пороге его гостиной. 

Микки думает, что кого-то такого Рею и не хватало. У него, Микки, есть его Розалинд, надежная в своей любви, рассудительности и спокойствии, и был сам Рей, надежно защищающий его самого и его бизнес. 

У Рея же был только бурлящий подводный вулкан по фамилии Пирсон. И вот теперь – надёжно-заботливый (так, во всяком случае, Микки кажется со стороны) Тренер. 

Человек настолько не их круга, что Микки это даже будоражит. Поэтому он шагает вперед.  
Тренер протягивает руку, хватает Микки за полу пиджака и тянет вниз, почти сталкивая носами. 

– Вы смотрите на него так же, как он на вас. Я не против. 

Микки не сразу разгибается, когда Тренер отпускает его пиджак и тянет руку Рея к губам, демонстративно целуя пальцы. 

Микки сглатывает. Похоже, будет интересно. Рей следит за ними из под ресниц. 

– Подождешь нас наверху?

– Трупы убирать Карапузов заставлю, – улыбается Рей, но смотрит при этом на Микки. Потом кивает чему-то своему, целует Тренера в щеку и поднимается с дивана. Оставляет их наедине. 

– А теперь поговорим начистоту, мистер Пирсон. – Тренер встает и наливает два стакана виски. Микки берет тот, что ближе, просто чтобы занять руки, и внезапно понимает: они это обсуждали. Ситуацию и секс. Их секс? Секс его и Рея? Секс втроем? Последняя мысль хоть и неожиданная, но тоже возбуждает. 

– Вы хотите его, он хочет вас, но вы босс, вам нельзя, куча других мешающих предрассудков. 

– И ты благородно хочешь помочь? 

– Я хочу, чтобы Рею было хорошо, и знаю, как нужно. Я вам никто, но если вы будете делать, как я говорю, всем… все стороны будут удовлетворены. 

Микки нравится выбранное им слово – удовлетворение. 

– И никакой ревности? 

– Нет. 

Тренер выглядит слишком уверенно для человека, любовника которого сейчас, возможно (ой, да ладно, почти точно), будет трахать другой мужчина. Это окончательно убеждает Микки. Он даже, можно сказать, впечатлен. 

– Я согласен. 

– Есть что-то, что я должен знать о вас? Триггеры, травмы? 

– Ты говоришь так, будто собираешься устроить бдсм-сессию, – Микки, наконец, расслабляется и отпивает из стакана. Виски приятно щиплет язык и обжигающей волной стекает по горлу. Тренер поправляет очки:

– Не хочу расстроить Рея тем, что вам будет некомфортно, – и бормочет уже в сторону: – да и вы тоже не хотите. 

– А с чего ты взял, что мне будет комфортно, если ты будешь наблюдать? 

– Потому что тебе нравится эта идея, – Тренер впервые называет Микки на “ты” и жестом приглашает за собой наверх.

Спальню Рея (и этого Тренера?) освещает только бра над кроватью. Кровать, кстати, высокая и широкая. Микки не может вспомнить, был ли здесь раньше. Из приоткрытой двери в ванную слышен шум воды.

– Пиджак и рубашку снимай. 

Микки перестает рассматривать интерьер и подчиняется, оставляя вещи валяться на пороге. Тренер протягивает ему наручники, сразу объясняя:

– За одной рукой легче уследить. – И усмехается. – Потом будет не до этого. 

Он пристегивает одну руку Микки к спинке кровати, оставляя вторую свободной. Натуральная кожа мягко обхватывает запястье, и Микки на пробу вертит рукой – плотно, но не туго. 

Кровать тоже мягкая – Микки даже подпрыгнул пару раз, чтобы удостовериться. Тренер садится рядом к изголовью и просто ждет. Микки ощущает сладкое волнение, как перед многообещающей сделкой. 

Шум воды стихает, и Рей выходит к ним в одном полотенце. Микки знает, что его Реймонд отлично сложен, что под всеми слоями одежды скрыто сильное красивое тело, но он ни разу не видел его полностью обнаженным. 

Реймонд неслышно подходит, скользя босыми ногами по пушистому ковру, и так глубоко и мокро целует этого своего ирландского оборванца, что Микки почти ревнует. Почти, ведь Рей отрывается и склоняется к нему. 

Их первый поцелуй почти жестокий, то ли потому, что Тренер внимательно смотрит, то ли потому, что давно хотелось. 

Рей скользит руками по его плечам, не прекращая поцелуя, по груди, расстегивает ремень на джинсах. Микки чувствует, как Тренер прижимает его свободную руку к постели, и не пытается ее вырвать. Он знает, что Рей не любит прикосновения. 

Ширинка давит на возбужденный член, а Рей еще и трется об него своим, и Микки не может сдержать нетерпеливый стон. 

– Сейчас, босс.

Микки стонет снова. Блядь, кто ж знал, что это обращение в постели может возбудить еще сильнее? Микки подрочил бы себе сам, но одна рука все еще пристегнута к кровати, а вторая крепко зажата. Но почему-то мягкому контролю Тренера не хочется сопротивляться. 

Слава богам, в которых Микки не верит, что Рей больше не заставляет его ждать. Обхватывает сильными пальцами крепко, прокручивает кольцом под головкой, будто знает, как Микки любит. Ладно, может и знает, они много обсуждали предпочтения в сексе и грязные фантазии, коротая вечера над отчетностью за чашечкой хорошего бренди. Дрочить друг на друга, сидя на соседних диванчиках, было бы менее неловко. 

Микки давится вдохом, когда Рей, так и не стянув с него джинсы, раскатывает по напряженному члену презерватив и медленно опускается сверху, сразу до конца. 

И замирает, привыкая, чуть поводя бедрами. 

Тренер кладет его руку Рею на бедро, накрывая своей, и Микки впивается в кожу ногтями. Рей довольно улыбается. 

Тренер ведёт его руку дальше, на крепкую задницу, и Микки жалеет, что не может впиться обеими руками, оставить синяки. Потом ведёт выше, на спину, словно сам ласкает Рея его, Микки, рукой. 

Под прикосновениями Рей начинает двигаться, сначала осторожно, приподнимается немного, снова опускается до конца. Потом выше, быстрее, почти соскальзывая с члена. Прогибает спину и сжимается ещё сильнее. Трахает Микки собой. 

Ощущается совершенно не так, как Микки себе иногда представлял. Круче. Глубже. Слаще. 

У Микки шумит в ушах, когда он кончает, жадно следя, как Рей запрокидывает голову, как напрягаются мышцы на шее, как Рей закусывает губу, сдерживая вздохи. Даже сейчас Рей тихий, хоть и бесконечно далек от привычного образа собранного строгого наркоторговца. 

Рей не останавливается. Микки лениво поворачивает голову, переводя дыхание, и оглядывает третьего участника действа. Тренер так же жадно смотрит на Рея, и свободные треники не скрывают, как сильно у него стоит. 

Бедра Рея движутся почти хаотично, пока он сам кончает, так и не притронувшись к себе. Все еще верхом на его члене.

Рей тяжело дышит, опирается ладонями о грудь Микки, почти ложится на него. Руки немного дрожат, но волосы скрывают лицо, и Микки видит только искусанные губы да блестящие на напряженном животе капли пота. Но Тренер предостерегающе сжимает его запястье, не давая потянутся и дотронуться. Микки кивает, и тот отпускает. 

Он не был с мужчинами с тех пор, как познакомился с Розалинд, поэтому ощущение вязкой спермы на собственном животе кажется совсем новым. Микки задумчиво размазывает ее по коже пальцами, когда Рей стягивает с него презерватив и крепко обхватывает член пальцами у основания. Микки замирает под этими касаниями, пока Рей сначала вылизывает его член, а потом потеки с пальцев, прихватывая зубами костяшки. Его борода щекочет низ живота. Похоже, вся брезгливость Рея куда-то исчезает, когда дело касается секса. Рей тянется выше, вжимая Микки всем телом в спинку кровати, и этот второй поцелуй совсем не похож на первый: он тягучий, расслабленный, благодарный. Микки чувствует обещанное Тренером удовлетворение. Не важно, как именно он его получил, важно с кем. Присутствие третьего в этой широкой кровати совсем не напрягает. 

Рей подбирает с пола ещё влажное полотенце, вытирает пот со лба и оставшуюся сперму, помогает Микки стянуть джинсы, пока Тренер отстегивает наручники и убирает их куда-то. Потом устраивается в центре кровати, все такой же обнажённый, подтягивает к себе подушку и тянется к Тренеру за поцелуем. Глядя на них, Микки больше не ревнует, только все еще не может понять, как два таких разных человека умудрились сойтись. 

– Это была разовая акция? – Микки курит травку прямо в кровати, голым, сбрасывая пепел в принесенную откуда-то Тренером – Мерфи, черт, придется запомнить – жестяную банку из-под фасоли. Рей отрубился, пригревшись между ними и натянув на бедра тонкое одеяло. Микки замечает у него на шее, рядом с выпирающим позвонком, алеющий засос. 

Мерфи осторожно убирает прядку у Рея со лба, чтобы не лезла в нос. Микки видит в его глазах ту же любовь и нежность, что и у них с Роз. Возможно, ему все же не стоило идти на поводу у похоти и влезать между ними. Но Мерфи, кажется, не против. 

– Ты мне скажи, ты же женат на королеве. Она, кстати, просила передать, что ждёт тебя не раньше обеда. 

И Микки понимает. И остается до утра. 

***

Розалинд Пирсон, появившись на пороге зала, полностью парализует тренировку. Тренер узнает её сразу, хоть ни разу не видел: Рей рассказывал о ней так же много, как о боссе. Тренер слышит, как Праймтайм шепчет кому-то:

– Ты глянь, сначала лощеный гангста, теперь холеная фифа на шпиляках. Где Тренер их находит?! 

Хорошо, что Майкл Пирсон этого слышит. 

– Чем могу быть полезен даме? 

– Это личный разговор. Не составите мне компанию за кофе? 

Она сдержанно улыбается и везет Тренера в маленькое кафе в соседнем районе. Пьют они чёрный Эрл Грей. 

– Моё имя вам известно, но как мне обращаться к вам?

– Мерфи, но лучше Тренер, миссис Пирсон. 

– Просто Розалинд. 

Без вежливых расшаркиваний говорить не получается. 

– Скажите, вы знаете, какие отношения связывают моего мужа и Реймонда? 

– Вы о том, что он правая рука владельца крупного бизнеса?

– Не только. 

Тренер нервно поправляет очки и надеется, что следующий вариант верный, и не станет для миссис Пирсон новостью:

– Что при других обстоятельствах они стали бы любовниками? 

Розалинд удовлетворенно кивает:

– Видите ли, мы с Майклом еще до брака составили список лиц, секс в которыми не считался бы изменой. У нас даже были совпадения. Хью Джекман, Зоуи Салдана, например. Или вот еще Сергей Лазарев, русский певец, не слышали?

Тренер качает головой. Новые факты о чете Пирсонов почему-то запоминаются лучше, чем собственное расписание тренировок. 

– И мы совпали еще в одном имени: Реймонд Смит. Но в силу некоторых обстоятельств я не подхожу, а вы – вполне. Подумайте об этом. 

Так в телефоне Тренера появляется личный номер жены самого влиятельного наркобарона Лондона.


End file.
